He Loves Her
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: 5 years after Booth marries Hannah, he returns just as his divorce is finalized. He realizes things have changed drastically.


A/n: I'm a BB shipper. Always have been but I got an idea. Please don't hate me for this!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I was.

..

5 years, that's how long it's been since Hannah and Booth got married. That's how long it's been since mine and Angela's marriage failed when Michael came into our lives, I realized that we weren't so perfect after all. We started arguing and soon enough we realized we rushed into a marriage. It's been 5 years since Booth and Brennan have spoken. He invited us to his wedding and of course, us all being the good friends we made ourselves out to be we went. That was also the night he told us that he was getting a transfer to New York. The look of heart break on Dr. B's face was one that broke everyone's heart but his and hers. Dr. Brennan spent weeks after the severed partnership trying to figure things out for herself and suddenly it was all clear to her, she stopped the Kathy and Andy book series and stopped working with the FBI indefinitely.

I guess that's what brings me here to the bar, the bar I haven't set foot in since Dr.B and Booth went there separate ways. The tough FBI guy came back for a visit after 5 years, he asked Cam, Ange, Vincent, Daisy, Sweets and even Brennan to meet him, they all declined saying they were all too busy. So I felt obligated to show up, I don't even know why I felt obligated. He left us, her. He broke her. I don't feel bad for whatever happened to him after that night he said he was leaving. Whatever happened after July 16th 2011 was all on him.

I walk in and scan over the room. My eyes land on him, he's sat by the bar a bottle of beer in front of him, looking beaten down, older and confused. I take a deep breathe before walking towards him. "Hey," I said, sitting down in beside of him. I scan him over and notice that he's not wearing a wedding band. "When did you and Hannah divorce?" I ask, I don't care how insensitive I am. He did marry another woman, a woman who never even loved him half as much as what Brennan did.

"A year and a half after we married. I didn't see the point of coming back knowing that no one worked at the Jeffersonian anymore," He told me and I just nodded. I ask the bartender for a beer before looking back at the man that ruined one of the best crime teams in the states. Maybe even in the whole damn world. "How is she?" He asked, after taking a taste of his beer. I rack my brain trying to figure out who he's talking about and then I come to one conclusion. Temperance.

"She's...happy," I tell him and he nods.

"How's Ange?" He asks and I cringe. He doesn't know.

"She's fine. She's actually been dating Wendall again," I tell him and the look of confusion makes me want to laugh at him but I don't. "Me and Ange split right after little Michael was born. We did love each other but...we weren't what we were looking for in each other. She was all for art, I was all for science. Polar opposites, we were surprised we worked as well as we did. We were surprised our marriage lasted as long as it did," I explained to him but then I realized. I don't owe this man an explanation.

"So...you and Angela got married, has a kid together and then got divorced?" He asked confused on how me and Ange could bring a kid into the world if we were unsure on how our relationship was working. I nodded and my phone ding'd with a message. I smiled at it, a picture of my daughter. "What is it?" He asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

I showed him the picture. He smiled at it and then asked without voicing the question. "I met someone after me and Ange got divorced. We fell in love. She listened to me and I listened to her. I wasn't expecting to love her the way that I do," I told him, a smile springing to my lips. "She ended up pregnant not to long after and now we have a 3 year old daughter named Katherine," I said, Katherine was my light and the reason I breathed. Other then her mother and Michael.

"Congradulations," He said to me and I just nodded. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "Is Temperance seeing anyone?" He asked and I felt a sudden rush of anger come over me.

"You have the nerve to come back and ask that question," I spat at him and he froze. "She was suppose to be your best friend but you broke her. She spent weeks after you left crying herself to sleep I know because she couldn't go back to her apartment. She stayed with me and Ange for a while before she finally severed all workings with the FBI and took a job with ancient remains. Booth, Brennan was your best friend. You knew she loved you but you didn't care. You may have realized you still loved Brennan a year and a half into your marriage but even then if you came back she would never had ran back into your arms because by then she was happy. You don't get to come back here and stir things up."

"Woah woah woah. All I asked is if she's seeing anyone," He said and I knew that. But I also knew what followed that question, can I get her number, where does she live.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But yeah, she is. Actually she's engaged," I tell him and the look of sadness that falls upon his face is something else. "You had to of known that she wasn't going to wait around for you," I tell him. I did feel for the guy but he didn't get to come back and ruin everything that she's worked for since that wedding.

"Do I know the guy she's engaged to be marriaged to?" He asks and I nod to him.

"Yeah, yeah you do. And he's a damn lucky man," I tell him and a smile graces my lips.

The look of realization crosses his face. "You're the lucky guy. You and Bones had a child together. H-how did Ange feel about this?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She was happy that he best friend found love once again. Even if it was with her ex-husband ," I tell him and my phone starts to ring. 'Ange, what's going on? oh okay, I'll pick Michael up from school at 3. Katherine's at daycare there anyway. Yeah I'll see you then, bye.' I hang up and look back up.

"They just didn't want to see me," Booth said, the words not a question but a statement.

"After you broke Tempe no one knew how to fix her. I didn't even know how but I did and after that. No one wanted to see her hurt the way she was by you again so they figured if they agreed to see you it'd be like forgiving you for all the pain you've caused people. But maybe if you didn't get married I wouldn't have my daughter, I wouldn't have my goregous fiancee. Maybe you'd be the one with the daughter because she did love you," I told Booth. The look of pain over his face let me know the knew that he wasn't needed in town anymore.

"Can I at least try and be friends with everyone again? I promise not to interfere on your life Jack. I can see from the smile on your face when you talk about Bones, that you really love her. Who am I to try and take that away from her?"

"I can't make that desicion. But I'll try and be your friend agian, as long as you keep those sexual thoughts of Temperance in the back of your mind and you never even think about telling her that you love her, even after all this time," I tell him and he nods. He gets it. He really gets it. Temperances' full heart doesn't belong to him anymore, he may hold a piece of it but he doesn't get to tell her he loves her in the morning, he doesn't get to kiss her goodnight, he doesn't get to do any of the romantic things he should have gotten to do if Hannah was never in the picture. "You need to talk to the other's on your own about repairing your friendship."


End file.
